


Flowers In The Window

by vvhiteeskimo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fluff, Louis!top, M/M, Punk Louis, Sexual Content, flower crown, flower crown harry - Freeform, general hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhiteeskimo/pseuds/vvhiteeskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower crown wearing Harry meets punk Louis in a coffee shop and one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In The Window

Harry leaned across the table, his elbows resting on its smooth wood surface as he snapped a couple pictures. Through his lens the afternoon seemed to glow and light streamed through the windows highlighting the particles in the air, setting the room on fire. He lowered his camera long enough to sip from his steaming green tea latte, before raising it back up to his eyes only to see his focus staring back at him.

Through the layers of lens that separated him from the tiny coffee shop around him, he saw the smirk, the lick of the lips, and the darkness in the boy’s eyes. He put more pressure on his first finger, stealing more shots of the beautiful figure with mischievous blue eyes and an arm full of ink. The light cut across his cheek bones just so and the illumination seemed to spill down his face only to pool in the cavity formed by his exposed collarbone. He then winked a charcoal-ringed eye at Harry, bringing his awareness back to reality, the reality that he was now sitting in an empty coffee shop gawking at a boy from across the room through his camera, a boy who was now aware of his gaze. Harry was again distracted when half of a pink succulent lip disappeared beneath a crooked grin, and the bite offset the black lip piercing that rested so teasingly on the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly the face was significantly closer in the view finder and Harry lowered the camera to find himself inches from his subject. “Hey babe, I’m Louis,” the boy purred with a raspy high pitched voice that made Harry’s pants tighten in the crotch.

“Harrah,” he said in response, trying to control his breathing when he felt their knees brush together under the table.

“Harry,” Louis said, as if to taste the name for himself, “I like your flowers.” The curly haired boy blushed furiously, now painfully aware of his pale pink rose crown perched on his head. He had thrown it on that morning, forgetting like he always did, that other people found a fresh ring of flowers as a head accessory odd at times. He shrugged, now self-conscious, beneath the boy’s careful gaze. “I really do though,” he said bringing a delicate hand up to toy with a petal. Harry replied with a dimpled smile, watching the muscles in his extended tattooed arm flex and bend as he rubbed the rose between his fingers.

He had always liked tattoos, even having a few himself. He loved the way they could expose the innermost parts of a person without revealing too much, like the surface of the ocean, clear but mysterious. The more he looked the more he wanted to trace the lines of the flying birds, compass, and paper airplane with his fingertips. He wanted to press his skin into the ink, and a growing urge to follow the art with his tongue began to form in the back of his head. He sighed, feeling Louis’ touch move to run down his cheek and across his bottom lip. Without thinking, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Louis’ outstretched pointer finger, tasting his salty skin between his lips. Louis’ eyes grew wide and he let out an involuntary moan, the noise triggering a familiar tingling sensation in the pit of Harry’s stomach. He smirked, admiring the new facial expression of Louis’ he had discovered.

Louis had closed his eyes and was leaning forward in his chair, clearly enjoying the feeling of Harry’s tongue across his skin. His feathery eyelashes cast long shadows across his now-flushed cheeks and he let out a shaky breath, running a small hand through his scarlet hair. He tentatively opened his eyes again, more black than blue, and slowly pulled his finger out from Harry’s greedy lips, letting it linger ever so slightly on Harry’s full bottom lip, not wanting to break the only physical connection they shared. “Hey,” he said again, this time more of a ghost of a syllable than a concrete word.

Harry blushed again, looking down at his fingers interwoven on the table between them, beginning to question the normality of what he had just done, desperately hoping that Louis wouldn’t stand up and walk away, too disturbed to carry on in his presence. Before he had time to over-think however, he felt a gentle touch on his knee, the contact burning a hole through his jeans, searing his skin. Harry gathered himself enough to form a raged sentence, trying to ignore the growing bulge pressing against his zipper between his legs. “I want to know you.”

“You want you know me?” Louis responded, dragging his searching fingers further up Harry’s thigh.

“I don’t know,” Harry blurted. “I just… I want to know what you like to do when it’s raining, what your favorite hot drink is, what you like to read and listen to…” he trailed off. “… What turns you on,” he finally added.

At that, Louis’ grip tightened around his leg just above his crotch, causing Harry’s cock to twitch. Louis smiled, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, before whispering back, “I want to know you too.” Harry’s insides clenched and his heart pounded, suddenly wanting every bit of his boy for his own. He tangled his fingers in Louis’ dragging him out of his seat, and pulled his towards the exit. The door clanged behind them and they strolled down the cobble stone street, leaving the sunlight- soaking café behind. He draped a long arm across Louis’ shoulders, realizing now that the boy was a few inches shorter than him.

As they walked towards Harry’s apartment, golden leaves swirled around their ankles and a warm autumn scent filled the air, the combination of rotting leaves and cinnamon. Louis leaned his weight into Harry, tucking his face into his neck and breathing him in. Harry shuttered as Louis’ hot breath hit his skin just belong his jaw line and he pulled the shorter boy closer. He couldn’t quite describe how he felt about Louis. It was the feeling as though it was meant to be, as though Louis had been something he didn’t know he was looking for but was unbearably glad he had finally found him. It just felt… natural, like two puzzle pieces designed to fit together; he and his silly flower crown, Louis and his inked skin and pencil rimmed eyes. As he slid his key into the lock of the red door of his apartment, he glanced down at Louis, now looking at him like he was imagining Harry naked, and Harry silently wished it was not the last he saw of this beautiful boy. It couldn’t be.

Harry finally got the door open after several jiggles of the stubborn key. Without second thought he slammed Louis against the wall adjacent to the entry, not able to contain his lust another second. Their lips collided roughly and Harry dragged his fingers through Louis’ fiery hair. Louis brought his hands up to grasp the back of Harry’s neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Louis hungrily bit at Harry’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp, providing Louis the perfect opportunity to insert his tongue between his parted lips. Harry could taste the mint tea Louis had just been drinking and the cool metallic of his lip piecing and to Harry mint and metal tasted like heaven in that moment. Louis covered Harry with heavy wet kisses, wanting to devour the boy whole he tasted so good. He moved down, to kiss the skin covering the pulse of Harry’s racing heart beneath his jaw line, nibbling at his milky skin. He found a spot at the croak of his neck that made Harry shuttle and he bite into the exposed area before soothing the pain with his tongue. Harry let out a deep moan, low and husky, and pressed his aching bulge into Louis’ hips. He pulled back momentarily, allowing his forehead to rest on Louis’ for a moment, and the two stood breathing in each other.

“God, I want you so bad,” Harry groaned and tugged the boy across the flat before opening a pair of French doors and throwing him on his unmade bed. Louis landed in the soft white mess, breathing in the smell of lavender fabric softener and Harry. He lay still for a moment and Harry marveled at his possession in the silky afternoon light that spilled through the broad windows. Louis sat up on his elbows to look at Harry who stood at the end of the bed. Louis wanted to lay there forever taking in Harry’s kissed-raw lips, petal-ringed head and evident erection. Before Louis had quite gotten his fill of the erotic sight, Harry sank to his knees in between his legs and began unbuckling his black jeans. He could feel the pressure of Harry’s palm through his pants as he struggled with the belt and he thought he might burst right then and there, too eager for his own good. Harry stopped once he had gotten the buckle open, leaning down to kiss just above the elastic of his boxers. Ever so gently, he planted kiss after sweet kiss across his stomach, as though he were planting flowers across his exposed skin. His chestnut curls fell in front of his face, ticking Louis and he breathed in quickly when he felt Harry’s hot tongue slip into his belly button. “God! Harry! Stop teasing! I can’t take it any longer!” he whimpered, trying his best not to sound totally wrecked.

At the sound of his voice, Harry slipped his fingers though Louis’ belt loops and tugged down, as Louis raised his hips off the mattress to ease the process. This left Louis in just his tight black briefs and Harry was practically drooling at the sight of his aching hard on through the thin material. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across the fabric teasingly, leaving a wet trail on the cotton. Louis jerked his hips forward at the contact, but Harry held him down, pressing his nails into the bones at his hips. Louis let out a whimper, biting his lip hard, preventing himself from begging embarrassingly. “What was that Lou?” Harry said, looking up with a smirk at the fidgeting boy beneath him.

“Fuck Harry. I want your mouth on my cock so bad. I want your hot wet tongue all over me. Please!” he whined, finally caving under Harry’s dark gaze.

“Your wish is my command,” Harry breathed before quickly pulling Louis’ underwear down in one swift motion and catching the boy’s leaking head between his lips. He sucked down hard and fast, catching Louis by surprise, causing him to throw his head back in pure ecstasy. Harry ran a massive hand over his throbbing penis, taking in his mouth as much as he could, covering the rest with his palm. He pulled back, leaning down to run his tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, then back down, toying with his balls the entire time. He then slid his hot mouth back over Louis’ dick, bobbing his head at a painfully slow pace. Louis involuntarily thrust his hips forward again, this time causing Harry to gag as his penis hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck Harry! I’m sorry!” he said, trying to ignore how good the throat constriction had felt on his head.

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Do. It. Again.” Harry mumbled around Louis’ erection. With little hesitation, he moved again, pressing his penis deep into Harry’s throat. “Ohhh baby,” he moaned beginning to pick up the pace. He pumped his cock between Harry’s submissive lips until he could barely keep himself from coming. Harry felt the burst approach and tightened his grip on Louis’ hips, stopping his movement. He pulled his mouth off with a satisfying pop and stood up to pull his black Ramones shirt over his head. Louis noticed two open-winged swallows inked just beneath Harry’s newly exposed collarbones and couldn’t help but be more turned on. Harry then crawled up to straddle Louis, leaning down to whisper, “Wait babe, I want you to come inside me.”

Louis turned his face to catch Harry’s lips in his own, never wanting to forget the taste of this boy. He gently sucked on his swollen bottom lip before sitting up to fiddle with the zipper of Harry’s jeans, which was now pressing painfully into Harry’s massive erection. He popped the button and slid the fabric to his knees, allowing Harry to kick them off to join Louis’ on the wood floor. “Mmm baby, you are beautiful,” he said hungrily taking in Harry sitting on his heels in just his sky blue briefs. “Come ‘ere,” he purred, pulling Harry by his curls to meet his lips again. Harry now rested on his hands and knees above him and he pulled gently on the soft curls at the base of his neck. His other hand traveled down the sloped curve of his back, slowly feeling each raised hill of his spine. He then reached his ass, squeezing the firm flesh between his fingers.

This elicited a quiet grown from Harry who grabbed Louis’ wrist from behind his head and began sucking on his first two fingers, encircling the digits with his pink tongue. Louis smiled at Harry, not sure how he had gotten something so lovely in bed with him. When he felt his fingers were thoroughly lubricated with Harry’s saliva, he pulled his hand away, bringing it around to slide beneath the elastic waistband of Harry’s briefs. He circled the puckered pink muscle with his wet touch before gently pressing his first finger into its center. He gradually pressed in further into until first finger was in Harry’s ass to the knuckle. He inwardly groaned at how tight and heated Harry was as Harry groaned outwardly, forcing his ass into Louis’ hand, wanting more. Without hesitation, Louis began thrusting his finger in and out of Harry but Harry bit hard on Louis’ bottom lip breathing, “I want a second.”

He then thrust his middle finger in, feeling Harry stretch around him. He started painfully slow, payback for Harry’s previous teasing. “Fucking move,” Harry whimpered and Louis smiled into their kiss, liking the sound of Harry begging.

“What baby?” Louis teased bring forth a low growl from Harry.

“Fucking move!” he groaned louder against Louis’ mouth. With that, Louis began thrusting his fingers in rapidly, scissoring his tight anus. “Oh Louis!” he moaned, finally getting what he wanted. Louis suddenly hit his prostate, pressing into the firm flesh. “Oh god Lou!” Harry breathed. “Fuck! I want to ride you!”  
Without warning Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry whined, not liking the unexpected emptiness. “Shh baby, it’s ok,” Louis whispered, kissing along Harry’s neck. Harry then reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, grabbing a tube of lubricant. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and began to massage Louis’ erection, running his hand up and down his length until he was satisfied with its slickness. Harry shifted his knees up so he was straddling Louis, grinding down on his cock impatiently. Louis slid his hand between their bodies to line up his leaking penis with Harry’s entrance, rubbing his head against his ready anus.

Harry cautiously sank down; stopping so just Louis’ head was inside of him, letting his body adjust. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes tight and sank down all the way so Louis’ balls were pressed against his ass. He let out a deep throaty moan, keeping his eyelids shut and his eyebrows pressed together, just soaking up the feeling of Louis’ lengthy cock inside of him. Louis practically came just admiring the boy above him with his curly hair tangled in roses, his delicate collarbones, his swallows reaching for each other, his crinkle between his eyebrows. The faded light poured through the windows, highlighting the blush color in Harry’s cheeks and the golden tones of his shoulders. He knew it was ridiculous but in that moment, he knew he loved Harry and he didn’t even know his last name. Louis was shaken from his thoughts when Harry shakily moaned, “Fuuucckkk,” has he began tentatively moving his hips. “Oh Lou, Baby!” he continued, sinking his feet into the mattress to get leverage. A pair of massive hands found Louis’ tattooed front and rested there, filling Louis’ chest with warmth.

Harry really began to move then, lifting himself up and slamming down forcefully. His head bounced, curls dancing in the light, and petals began to shake loose from his crown. Lovely pink and white streams of light rained down to settle on Louis’ sweaty chest, and Louis’ nose filled with the smell of roses. Louis raised his hips up to meet Harry’s pounding and suddenly he moaned loudly, “Oh god Louis… right there… oh god!” so Louis repeated his thrusts, hitting Harry’s prostate without mercy.

Harry’s head spun and he looked down at Louis’ black rimmed eyes, another hit to his prostate sending delicious tingles racing through his body. His throbbing cock bounced on Louis’ lower stomach, threatening to burst at any moment. Louis bit down on his pieced lip and suddenly it was all too much for Harry; Louis’ cock inside of him, the darkness in the boy’s eyes, the intricate tattoos drawn across his torso, the light reflecting off his eyebrow piecing… “OH GOD LOUIS!” he screamed throwing his head back. His entire body was suddenly filled with blinding ecstasy and he trembled, no longer able to think, move, or concentrate on anything but the feeling. He closed his eyes as his mind spilled out his ears, no longer any room for anything but Louis.

Watching Harry orgasm was easily the hottest thing Louis’ had ever witnessed in his life. The boy had his wet mouth thrown open involuntarily and his eyes were shut while his whole face seemed to relax. His dick shot hot cum across Louis’ chest, mixing with flowers and his own sweat. He trembled uncontrollably above him and Louis couldn’t take it anymore. The feeling of Harry’s anus tighten around his cock was getting him so close it was painful and suddenly he heard Harry whisper, “Cum for me Louis.” That’s all it took to cause Louis to unravel, shooting his load deep into Harry’s ass. He could feel his own cum warm around the head of his spurting penis and he arched his back off the bed, moaning Harry’s name. He grasped the sheets beneath him, trying to hold on to anything to keep him here in this place forever. “Lou,” he heard from somewhere far away. He felt fingers trailing down his neck, the touches leaving a trail of tingling across his skin.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Harry staring down at him, bottom lip half in his mouth, flower crown perched crookedly on his head, cheeks flushed pink… and he had to admit he had never seen anything more lovely. “Hi,” Louis said timidly, blushing when his voice came out raw and wrecked.

“Hello,” Harry smiled back, leaning down to kiss Louis tenderly. The sun was now slipping from the sky and the trees filtered the light so it came spilling through the windows in patches. Harry leaned over, opened a window, and reached just beneath the frame to grab a flower from the terrace. He settled the lilac bud in Louis’ hair. He was so content he felt he might float away. He lay down on Louis’ chest, settling among flower petals and his own arousal and just breathed in the smell of Louis.

Louis hummed contently and ran his fingers gently though Harry’s tousled curls. “Harry?” he said.

“Ya Lou?” Harry responded, listening to the sound of Louis’ heart beat beneath his ear.

“I need to know you.”

Harry smiled at that, pressing further into Louis’ torso. One of Louis’ arms draped lazily around his body and he wrapped himself around the boy, never wanting to let go. “I need to know you too,” he whispered before drifting off into a blissful sleep filled with Louis.


End file.
